Big Bad Wolf meet The Wizard of Oz?
by xMidnightLilliex
Summary: When Sam's niece comes back to La Push after the death of her dad, the last thing on her mind was falling in love with the Bad Boy of La Push. How was she supposed to know that more mystical existed? This is my first fanfic so take it easy on me. Paul/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! So this is my first FanFic so please let me know what you think in your reviews :)  
And because I am writing a story I have to say this: I do not own anything to do with Twilight. I only own Morgianna, her friends and the plot. All of this takes place after Breaking Dawn and Paul doesn't imprint on Rachel because I'm evil like that :) hehe**

**xMidnightLilliex**

* * *

My name's Morgianna Mannings and I'm Sam Uley's niece. I haven't seen him since I was 12, that's when my dad moved us away because he couldn't handle the death of my mom. So we went to live in Bath, England. As in the land with the Queen. Now don't get me wrong I love England but I miss my friends, especially Leah. I was there for her all the time, especially when Uncle Sam broke her heart and started dating Emily. Emily's nice but it's hard to like her when my best friend was totally crushed.

So now I'm moving back to La Push, Washington. My dad died a few months ago and because I'm still only a minor I had to go live with my closest relative, who happens to be Sam and Emily; but I have a _HUGE_ secret that no one knows, apart from Leah and I feel like as soon as I tell them they're going to think that I'm insane! My secret is this... I'm a sorceress that just so happens to be half vampire.


	2. We're off to see the Wizard

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry it took me forever to get this chapter up. Literary, I've written it 4 different times before I came up with this version. Hopefully it will be half decent. That's where you lovely people come in – please feel free to leave a comment. Flames are more than welcome. Also, I changed some stuff in the prologue. Instead of her growing up in New Jersey, she grew up in England. It just makes it easier for me to write and saves me from changing the way she speaks to make her sound American.**** Also, I changed the time this took place – it takes place during New Moon, just after Harry Clearwater dies.**

**And thanks to xxSlytheringirl101xx , DaydreamingLatinPrincess , sunnyhunny18 and Saiyan Danika for reviewing.**

**Annndddd….. a HUGE thanks to Saiyan Danika for being my first review. You guys ROCK!**

**So enjoy please :D**

**xMidnight **

Chapter One: We're off to see the Wizard. Eh, not really. Part One.

I put my phone in the messenger bag on my front seat and started the engine of my Chevy Camero. La Push was over two days away, and I was determined as hell to enjoy my time on the road.

iPod plugged in and charged? **Check.**

Bag full of snacks, energy drinks and water? **Check.**

Over night bag? **Check.**

Shar and Fell in the back seat? **Not check.** Shit! Where the hell were they? They couldn't have gotten far, could they? I mean really, was it that hard to lose a brown eagle owl with bright orange eyes and a blue-eyed snow leopard? Obvious answer: Yes, yes it was.

Shar and Fell were my familiars. And yes, before you ask, sorcerers and sorceresses have familiars. So for any witches out there: Up Yours! We got them first!

"Shar! Fell! Come, guys, time to go!" I yelled out into the empty street which it tends to be at 4:30 in the morning. "C'mon guys I'm serious!"

Out of no where there was this almighty crack from behind me.

"Hang on, I know that sound..." I said as I leaned into the car. Sure enough, sat on the front were Shar and Fell.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny guys. Now can we go? Or do you guys need to scare me some more?"

**Anna, you know us. We're free spirits. We need our freedom now and then. **Shar said through our connection, sounding all knowledgeable. Well, he was an owl for Merlin's sake.

**Plus****, it's always funny to scare you. You think you'd be used to it by now.** Fell said, putting on his stupid feline grin. Seriously, he looked like the freaking Cheshire Cat from Alice In Wonderland!

There was connection between me, Shar and Fell. When a sorcerer or sorceress gets their familiar, they instantly get a connection with them. It's the familiars' way of showing their masters, in a way that they belong to them. They were like the best friend I never had when you were growing up; they knew you, and your deepest fears and secrets, but they would never judge you. My problem is that I have two familiars, which according to all the mystical books I've read, hasn't happened in over three thousand years. Well, since Merlin was named as the first true sorcerer. I guess that makes me special or something. I don't know but what I do know is that out of the three other sorcerers I've met, I'm the one with the most power, and one of the guys was old enough to be my great grandfather.

**Whatever****, Fell. If we don't get on that highway now, we're gonna get stuck in morning traffic and it's going to take twice as long to leave Newark. Do you think you can stay in the car for the whole journey, unless we stop?**I said through our link

**Of course.** Shar said. **No problemo, Morg. **Fell said doing a mock salute.

**You know for some reason I don't believe you****, Fell, but whatever.**

I got in my car and started the engine and it roared to life. So much for leaving quietly, huh? I turned my iPod on and pressed play and Paramore's Ignorance was blasting through the speakers. I drove out of the little cul-de-sac and headed for the I-90 to Pennsylvania. Unfortunately, I hit morning traffic, and from that point, on I knew this was gonna be a long trip.

~10 hours later~

'_Misguided hot minded I'm missing the train_

_And I don't know where I've been_

_And I don't know what I'm meant to_

_And I don't know what I've done to me _

_And that's how watched you disappear into the ground…'_

"Merlin, I am beyond bored! Whose stupid idea was it to drive all the way to freaking La Push?"

**That would be you****, Anna. You insisted on driving because you didn't want your car to come in the storage van.**

"I know but..."

**And we know you don't do ****well on airplanes. You're claustrophobic remember?** Fell said as he curled up on my lap.

**Fell****, as much as I love you, if you bring my claustrophobia into this, I will order you to stay in the cute kitty form for a month!**

**Oh****, I hate you. You know that right?**

"Yeah, whatever."

We continued to make our way down the I-90 towards Minnesota. Minnesota was my night stop. It would only take me a couple more hours. That's when I was going to ring Sam saying I was finishing packing my things and would be on the plane the day after tomorrow. Oh, an! I am so evil! If my dad were alive, he would have be telling me that I 'shouldn't be lying to family', but then he'd be telling me that he would do the exact same thing.

Soon we were in Minnesota, and I pulled over into a local motel. It had definitely seen better days; I mean, the sign didn't spell 'motel' it spelt 'moel'. It made me giggle. I pulled into a parking space and got out.

I managed to get a single room for the night, as I pulled up outside, Fell and Shar dove straight out the door as I opened it.

"Jeez, guys, I never knew you'd be so excited over a motel room before."

**Anna, if you had b****een stuck in a teeny tiny bird form for over sixteen hours, you'd want to be out of the car, too. **He said as he shifted back into his original form.

**Yeah****, **_**Anna**_**, we need to stretch. **Fell replied as he followed Shar's example.

"Well, I'm sorry. I told you guys that you could just meet me in La Push, but you guys insisted on joining me. So all of this is your fault."

**Yeah, yeah****, whatever, Morgianna.**

When we got into the actual room, I could tell that I may have made a bad decision with this place. I'll sum it up for you: the paint on the walls was peeling off; there was water damage in the two far corners of the room; the bathroom was grimy and totally gross. When I looked at the bed, I knew I didn't want to sleep on it.

I had to ring Sam; so I could continue this lie of sorts. All I had to do was let him know that I was finished packing, my things were on their way and that I was flying (cue cringe) the next morning. I grabbed my messenger bag and fished for my phone. The screen flashed to tell me that I had three new messages. I checked and found that I had one from Emily, hoping that I had everything sorted. I didn't reply because I'd talk to her when I rang in a minute. The second was from Josie asking if I got to Minnesota alright. I sent her a quick reply saying that I did and that I'd text her in the morning before I left. The third was from Leah and it read: '_MOOOORRRRRGGGGG! U need 2 hurry up! I need a grl 2 tlk to other than these barbies. plz hurry! :(_' I had to laugh. It was so much like Leah to be over dramatic about the girls in La Push.

I dialled Sam's number and waited for him to answer. I knew this was going to be a very interesting conversation.

"Hello?"

"_Oh, hi__, Anna. Hang on; I'll put you on speaker phone." _Icould hear Sam pressing buttons. _"Okay, Anna. Say hi to the gang."_

"Hi, guys."

A chorus of 'hey's, 'hi's, and 'sup, Anna's greeted me. Leah, of course, felt the need to say something a little more... colorful.

"_You big, fat, ugly lesbian! When are you getting here?"_ I knew there was a reason I keep her around

"Oh, ha-ha, Leah. You'd know all about me being a lesbian now wouldn't you?"

"_Whoa! Wait, you're a lesbian? Sam, how come you didn't tell us?" _Seth shouted down the phone which was shortly followed by a few 'yeah's.

"Guys, guys! I'm not a lesbian. It's a joke me and Leah have been doing for years."

"_Really? You're not a lesbian?"_One of the guys, Jared, asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Jared. What, you think I wouldn't know if I was a lesbian or not?" Man! Ye of little faith.

"_Alright__, guys, that's enough! Anna, why are you ringing? Is everything alright?" _Sam asked, concerned.

"Uncle Sam, calm down. I'm fine. I was just letting you know I finished packing earlier today and the removal van is coming tomorrow morning. They should be in La Push in a few days. I'll…"

"_Morg__, that's great. Now tell us when you are getting your sorry ass over here?"_

"_Leah!"_

"Yes, Leah, mind your language. If you let me finish, I was about to tell you that I'm flying the day after tomorrow, so I should be in Port Angeles some time in the afternoon."

"_Yes! Yes! Yes! __Woo! Oh yeah! I get my friend back! Duh nuh nuh nah nah!"_

"Uncle Sam, is she doing the 'So-Excited-and-Totally-and-Über-Happy Dance?"

"_There's different types of happy dance?"_

"Yes, Uncle. Is she doing the funky chicken, mash potato, some twisting, that weird swimming move and some booty shaking?"

"_Yeah, she is. How do you know that?" _Paul said. Boy, does he sound yummy.

"Because, dear Paul, when Leah and me were five or six we came up with it."

"_Oh, right."_

"_Aww! Ickle Paulie's all embarrassed!" _Jake happily yelled.

"Guys, leave 'ickle Paulie' alone. It's not his fault that he's lived a sheltered life and was never subjected to the inner workings of mine and Leah's minds."

"_She has a point__, guys," _came Leah's voice. Obviously she had finished her little dancing session.

"_Alright enough. Anna, when do you get here?" _Sam said in a very peeved off tone.

"Ermm…Hang on my ticket's in my bag. Wait, a minute Uncle Sam, I've got to put the phone down for just a second. I'll be right back."

I placed the phone on the bed and rummaged through my bag to make it sound like I was looking for the imaginary ticket. I grabbed the phone, upside down I might add, and reeled off the imaginary info to him and everyone else.

"Right. The plane takes off the day after tomorrow at 9:30am, it should arrive at Port Angeles at 3:30 that afternoon."

"_Okay. Emily and I will meet you at the airport. Just give us a ring before you board and when you've landed. It should take us, what__, an hour to get there, Emily?" _asked Sam._  
"Yes. About that, it depends on traffic." _Emily said in that annoyingly nice voice of hers. I don't really like Emily. I could tolerate her but only for so long. I never liked her; she just seemed to be too happy to me.

"Cool. Well, I am going to love you all and leave you. The movers are coming early in the morning and I need to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for their arrival." I said, stifling a yawn. Man, this moving stuff sure made me sleepy.

"_Ok__, we'll let you sleep. Night, sweetheart." _Sam said.

He was shortly followed by a lot of bye's from the guys and Emily. Leah just replied with our normal goodbye sentence: "Until next time..." which I replied with "Live long and prosper."

As I hung up the phone I could hear the guys asking Leah what we had just said was about. I laughed, hung up my phone, and put it on the nightstand. I changed into my PJs which tonight were a pair of basketball shorts and a navy vest top. I curled up under the covers and was soon joined by Fell. As I began to drift off, I couldn't help but think that when I got too Sam's a load of shit was going to hit the metaphorical fan.

**A/N: So there you have it****. I have finally written chapter one. Again, I apologise for the very loooonng wait for it. Hopefully it won't be as long for next one.**

**In the next chapter Morg reaches ****La Push and meets someone *hint hint***

**Until next time, live long and prosper ;)**

**xMidnight**


	3. We're off to see the Wizard 2

**A/N: I AM ALIVE! I have had the hardest time trying to write this chapter. Seriously, writers block didn't cover it. But it is finally here :) I will warn you all that this chapter may seem a bit rushed because to be honest with you, I'm sick of writing her journey.**

**A big thanks to awesomeami316 , missamazing7285 , Fire and Ice 22 , RANDOM COOKIE NINJA and NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload for your reviews. And thanks to everyone that added my story to their favourites.**

**So enjoy :D**

**xMidnight**

* * *

****Chapter Two: We're off to see the Wizard. Eh, not really. Part Two.

The next morning I left early, again, to miss the traffic. I swear, by the end of this trip, Im gonna sleep for a week. Or two. Not long into my journey through the lovely Minnesota, I got a text from Leah. Now, being the sensible driver that I am, I pulled over into the hard shoulder to read it:

'_FYI we got Vs in Forks. ur gonna hv 2 b SUPER careful. L x'_

Bless her; she tends to warn me if there are vampires in the local area when I visit; because if they find out what I am they'll try to use me for evil. Go figure. So over the years, I've found it easier to perform a spell to basically conceal my smell. As weird as that sounds.

'_dnt worry ive sorted it already. u wont b able to tell wht i am :) itll be fine M x'_

Ever since my accident, Leah has been very protective of me. I think because of all the close calls I've had, she thinks she's going to lose me. Fat chance of that happening. As I made my way back onto the road, I began to think about what has happened in the last four years. And trust me, it's a lot.

Just under four years ago, my Dad married this stupid, blonde, gold-digging bimbo **(A/N: No offence to the blondes out there. I'm blonde too).** She didn't last very long – about six months. I may or may not have had done something to make her think that the house we lived in was haunted. Which, in my defence, it was: by a lovely old lady named Gertrude. Eight months after that, my Dad and I went to New York for one of his business trips. That's where I was attacked and saved by two very different vampires. Rosalie Hale was the one to save me. And I could never find the words to thank her, or her husband Emmett for what they did. I kept in touch with Rose for a while, she was like the big sister I never had. A couple of months after that trip, Dad was diagnosed with lung cancer. The last three years have been filled with nothing but hospital appointments and chemo sessions. In the end, the cancer was too aggressive and it took his life. In that moment I have never felt so helpless. I mean, what's the point of being this all powerful being if I can't save my Dad from bloody cancer?

**It's not your fault, Morg. Some things are meant to happen.** Shar whispered, brushing his feathers along my tear stained cheek. So that's why I'm coming to live with Uncle Sam and Emily, them being my only living relatives and all. A few hours later, we arrived at a motel just across the Washington border. I was so drained from the driving and everything else, that I didn't even bother calling Sam or Leah. Plus, if I'm calling them tomorrow there's no need to call them tonight.

~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~

I was up early again this morning, which I think my body is starting to hate me for. As I made my way to the car, I rang Sam.

_"Hello."_

"Hey Uncle Sam. I was just ringing to let you know that I'm on my way to the airport now."

_"That's good. Why didn't you call last night? Is everything alright?"_ he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. After the movers left I fell asleep as soon as I got to the hotel. Sorry if I worried you." I said, putting my bag in the front.

_"No it's fine. I thought it was strange that you didn't call."_ he mentioned. There's the protectiveness I remember.

"Well I'm calling now but I have to go because I'm in the taxi now. So I'll text you or Leah before I board, okay?" For emphasis I actually slammed my door.

"_Oh, alright. Well we'll see you later today. Bye."_

"Yeah, see you later. Bye." I hung up the phone, shoving it into my bag.

Before I set off again, I made sure that both Shar and Fell had left safely. Travelling for the first hour and a half by myself was pure bliss! No stupid comments or remarks; no crisps being eaten (and not by me). It was great! Finding a little truck stop ahead of me I pulled into one of the parking spaces and pulled out my wallet and phone from my bag, heading into the little store that was there. Picking a few things up off the shelf, I sent a message to Leah:

'_hey. will u let sam knw tht im boardin now. ill let u knw when i land :) M x'_

Once I paid for my snacks and headed towards the car I got a reply:

'_cool. see u soon :) L x'_

As I got back into the car, I made sure that my phone was off. Hey! Sue me for making my lie a little more realistic.

~~~~~Three hours later~~~~~

It seemed the further I drove through the state, the greener everything seemed to become. I mean I lived in a rural area in England and it was never this green! Yes, I understand that I'm driving through the Olympic Peninsula but nothing should be this green! I guess I'm just going to get used to it, or at least accept the fact that it's going to be green for a very long time. So I kept going, getting further away from my past and closer to a new start; a new life. Even through all my ups and downs, magic and non-magic related, La Push is the one thing that has been there all the time. No matter how much shit came my way, La Push and Leah were always there to help me push past all of it.

Soon I was passing over the border of La Push and getting this strange feeling. The only way I can describe it is – like having a shiver running down your spine while feeling sick and getting a hot flush all at the same time. Trust me, not the best combination of sensations you can get at once. Luckily, i know what that whole thing means. It generally means that there is something supernaturally close-by; in this case it's my Uncle and Leah. Turning onto the familiar roads leading to Uncle Sam's, I stopped by the side of the road to see, well hear, if Shar and Fell had made to La Push or if they were still somewhere between the state border and here.

**Guys? You here yet?**

Silence. Never a good thing with those two. It always means that they're up to something, which doesn't bode well for anyone; especially me.

**Shar? Fell? I'm serious! If you try and scare me again, I swear to Merlin that I **_**will**_** kick you asses! **A thud on the roof of my car told me that they were here in La Push.

**Kill joy. Honestly it's like you've had your funny bone removed or something.**

"Sorry to burst that bubble of yours Fell, but one of us has to be the mature one."

**So I guess that'll be me then, Morgianna.** Shar said landing lightly on the roof of my car.

"Of course, Shar. Now get in. I need to get to Uncle Sam's so I can use the loo." I called, getting into the driver's seat.

**Too Much Info, Morg. Too Much Info. **Fell thought as he curled up in the passenger seat. I chuckled at him and pulled back onto the road, finally finishing this journey.

* * *

**A/N: So there you have it! Chapter 2 is finished! I have a HUGE shoutout to HayleyLouise. She basically finished this chapter for me and got my back end in gear to finish it. Thanks Hails! Love ya! 3**

**Hopefully chapter 3 won't take me too long to write. Hopefully. I'm thinking of changing to point of view to Sam's or Leah's just for chapter 3.**

**Please review. Flames are welcome. Means I have something to work at coz I know there is :)**

**Thanks :D**

**xMidnight**


	4. Authors Note

Hey Guys!

I know some of you are probably thinking this is a chapter but it's not :(

This is just to let you all know that I won't be continuing with this story. The reason is that I have seriously over-planned this story, like 10 chapter ahead, and now I just can't seem to write the chapter that want because of this. So if anyone wants this story, to take on as their own, to do what they want with.

As long as you keep the 3 chapters already loaded as a kind of starter and the title I'm not bothered what direction you take the story in. Obviously if you want to change stuff in the chapters that's fine as well.

As I said, it is up for adoption so to speak, so if you want it, just send me a Private Message and let me.

Thanks xMidnight

P.S. I will write another story at some point but not until I get hit with a SUPER cool idea :D


	5. The Adoption

Hey Guys!

Just to let all the reads of BBWmTWoO - this story has been adopted by the lovely SilentTalker2000!

If you head over to their profile, the story is there under the same name and the first 3 chapters are what you've read of mine. 

So head over there NOW! (only joking)

Please give the same support you gave to me to her! PLEASE!


End file.
